Is not an ordinary love
by Katarina Nara
Summary: La ley de la atracción es una ley de la naturaleza. Es tan imparcial e impersonal como la gravedad. Es precisa y exacta. Es la ley más poderosa del Universo.
1. Is not an ordinary love

Bien, a modo de diversión estoy en este concurso. Así que, muy posiblemente no le encuentren mucho sentido a esto, es lo único que se me ocurrió para la temática que me tocó.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

Temática:

**Sin permiso para poder salir de casa. **

**.**

**I**s not an ordinary love.

**C**apítulo 1.

.

‹‹ _Los hombres son como los vinos: la edad agria a los malos y mejora los buenos. ››_

.

Marco Tulio Cicerón.

* * *

Una pequeña partícula blanca se precipitó desde el cielo, minúscula y con forma simétrica. A esa partícula se le adjuntaron muchas más.

¿Sabían que la nieve es un fenómeno meteorológico que consiste en la precipitación de pequeños cristales de hielo, y que estos cristales adoptan formas geométricas con características fractales y se agrupan en copos?

No, seguramente no. Ella era una empollona que vivía entre libros. Eso fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a la universidad en su clase de química, y nada tenía que ver con el tema que trataba el profesor. Entonces todo el mundo supo que era la _nerd_ de la universidad.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué recordaba eso?, ah, sí. Porque miraba la nieve caer.

Observaba con atención los pequeños copos asimétricos precipitarse hacia el suelo aumentando la capa de nieve que ya estaba crecida. El frío calaba los huesos. Agradecía que esa casa tuviera calefacción, ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla?, pertenecía a los Namikaze. Sus padres eran listos.

Soltó un suspiro, miró de reojo la sala y se recordó que estaba rodeada de hombres. ¿Por qué estaba rodeada de hombres? Ah, sí… El clima se volvió loco y, aquella nevada débil, se convirtió en una nevada severa que los encerró en esa maldita casa antes de poder salir a algún lugar.

Imposibilitados a salir de la casa y por ende no pisar carreteras, les tocó que quedarse ahí a hacer nada. Los aeropuertos estaban cerrados, sus amigas no llegarían posiblemente hasta dentro de dos días. Se encontró confinada a compartir espacio con 6 hombres.

Los cuáles se dedicaban a ver partidos de fútbol en la televisión, a discutir los marcadores o quién le iba al equipo contrario, solo para fastidiarse entre ellos. Vaya vacaciones las suyas.

Hizo una mueca aburrida y regresó la mirada hacia la ventana, la nieve comenzó a caer con menos lentitud. De no estar la puerta fuertemente cubierta por una gruesa capa, seguramente salía a atrapar algunos copos de nieve. Por lo menos sería más divertido que estar ahí escuchando a una partida de hombres discutir sobre qué jugador derribó al otro.

Simplemente se aburría, ya llevaba dos horas así y se encontraba harta. Miró de reojo de nuevo, atisbó la figura de Sasuke. Lucía aburrido, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Tan atractivo como siempre…

Se sonrojó instantáneamente.

_Ya deja esos pensamientos estúpidos, fueron los que te metieron en este lío. ¿Qué no aprendes? _

Oh, ahí estaba su consciencia hablándole. Como siempre, diciéndole lo que no tiene que hacer, lo que no debe pensar y donde no debería estar. ¿Le hacía caso? Evidentemente no.

O no se encontraría ahí, fastidiada con tanta testosterona. ¡Pero no, ella tenía que ir siguiendo a Sasuke Uchiha! Todo porque no podía quitarse esa maldita obsesión por ese idiota.

¿Cómo es que su consciencia y su razonamiento lo sabían pero ella seguía de terca?

_Porque eres una idiota, Sakura. _

Otra bofetada mental, de ser real tendría las mejillas hinchadas. Y tenía que hacerle caso a Ino.

_Deberías ir, a lo mejor la lejanía, el poco estrés te hace el milagro frentona. _

Si claro, como no.

Así lograría que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en ella.

_¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente con lo que te dijo la última vez, no fue suficiente humillación?_

Oh, su consciencia sabía bien donde darle. Un golpe certero y doloroso.

_Eres solo una mocosa jugando a ser mujer. _

Esas habían sido las palabras del Uchiha, aquella noche que el alcohol le dio el suficiente valor para declararle sus sentimientos. ¿Y qué pasó?, le dio un revés.

Un bien plantado y poderoso puñetazo a su poca autoestima femenina. ¿Por qué demonios lo seguía? ¿Se había vuelto loca, o se quería poco? Ella creía que ambas.

— _¡A la mierda! Me volveré lesbiana… _

Ese habría sido solo un pensamiento, un absurdo y estrafalario pensamiento de no haberlo emitido en voz alta.

En cuanto dejó de escuchar las peleas por los marcadores, a Naruto gritando que estaban locos, a Shikamaru diciéndole lo _problemático_ que era discutir deportes con él, a Gaara y Sasuke emitir ruidos extraños y monosílabos. Supo que había hablado en voz alta.

Y todo se volvió silencio, un sepulcral y extraño silencio…

Con un rubor en las mejillas volteó hacia la sala, todos estaban mirándola. Naruto tenía los ojos tan saltados que parecían platos, temía que pronto le saltaran de sus cuencas. Shikamaru casi se ahoga, de no haber escupido la colilla del cigarro que fumaba estaría azul por la falta de oxígeno. Gaara tenía los ojos levemente abiertos de la sorpresa, Sasuke tenía una expresión desencajada que causaba risa, Itachi tenía abierta la boca de asombro. Tenía suerte de que estuviera de helada y no en verano, porque seguro le entraban moscas y anidaban ahí.

Quiso reírse, y de no sentir tanta vergüenza, seguramente estaría corriendo escaleras arriba por su cámara para captar tan hermoso momento y echárselos en cara luego.

Sin embargo, más allá, alejado de todo el jolgorio se encontraba Neji. Sus ojos perlas la miraban de una forma inexplicable, su rostro permanecía inmaculado con esa expresión de seriedad de siempre. Aislado de todos, pero muy pendiente al mismo tiempo.

Su sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas y se sintió totalmente expuesta al escrutinio de esos ojos. Intimidada y atrapada por su mirada, de alguna manera, no podía apartarla…

— Cerezo… Si necesitas de un hombre solo dímelo, pero no digas bobadas. — habló Itachi, recuperado de su shock inicial.

Obligada por el comentario, desvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha mayor y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso tenía letrero de necesitada o qué?

— O Naruto, mira que está más que dispuesto. — sugirió Gaara.

El ceño de la Haruno se frunció aun más, ¿pero que se creían esos idiotas?

— Yo no necesito a nadie, fue solo un pensamiento.

Se defendió, inútilmente, pero la voz molesta era lo suficientemente convincente.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo dijiste? — preguntó Naruto, mientras se rascaba la mejilla desconcertado por la respuesta de su amiga.

Sakura quiso darse con la palma de la mano en la frente.

_¿Ves lo que te pasa por estar con un montón de hombres? No, esto es el maldito encierro. _

Maldita tormenta que no la dejaba salir.

Maldita la hora en que decidió ir.

Y maldita ella por no engraparse la boca para mantener callados sus pensamientos. Debería tener un cofre donde pudiera guardarlos bajo llave, así no pasaría tantas vergüenzas por su bocota.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron a punto de ebullición. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios la ponía en esas situaciones en las que su mente se iba de vacaciones? ¿Es que acaso había sido tan mala en su vida anterior que ahora se la cobraba? ¡¿A quién mató?!

¡Maldito encierro, la volverá loca!

_Noooo, si loca ya estás. _

Frunció el ceño molesta, maldita fuera su consciencia. La cual le encantaría perder en esos momentos de vergüenza. Y su ser irónico brillaba por su ausencia, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo…

— Sakura-chan.

Naruto era insistente, pero en lugar de mirar a su amigo rubio observó al pelinegro que tenía a la par. Y por alguna extrañar razón, se sintió irritada.

— ¡Agh! Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto. — profirió enojada.

De un salto, bajó del alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba acomodada y con todo el paso digno que podía tener se retiró de la sala. Y con paso _digno_, se refería a pisar con fuerza y volar los brazos con puños cerrados, manifestando o más bien, camuflando su embarazoso episodio en enfado.

— ¡Este encierro me volverá loca! — gritó.

Y todos supieron que nada estaba alejado de la realidad. Sakura pronto enloquecería, pero no precisamente por el encierro.


	2. Is not an ordinary care

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

Temática:

**No me gusta salir de casa. **

.

**I**s not an ordinary care.

**C**ap. II

.

‹‹ _La ley de la atracción es una ley de la naturaleza. Es tan imparcial_

_e impersonal como la gravedad. Es precisa y exacta. Es la ley más _

_más poderosa del Universo. ››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

Se movió, le dolía horriblemente.

— _Sakura-chan, yo entiendo que estés deprimida porque el teme no te quiere, pero no tenías que hacer eso. _

Naruto era un idiota, no fue por eso.

_Noooo, ¡es porque eres una idiota sin ceso!_

Ah, maldita consciencia.

Se movió de nuevo, le dolía más.

— Agh. — soltó un quejido.

Miró por la ventana, ¡ella solo quería salir de casa!

_No, tú querías matarte huyendo de la parranda de locos. _

¿Y cómo no? Si ya la tenía harta con sus deportes, sus peleas estúpidas y sin sentido. Sus insultos tontos, ¡se hartó! Ella era humana, un alma libre.

_Y por libre significa tirarte por la ventana sin paracaídas ¿no?_

¡Ash, maldita consciencia! Bufó enojada.

— Ni lo pienses, Haruno. — articuló una voz serena y ronca, masculina y atractiva.

Su piel se crispó con la sola mención de su apellido en ese tono somero y paulatino, giró lentamente su rostro y lo observó. Ahí estaba _él_, con la mirada fija en un libro, la portada decía: _La serie del círculo. Negro. Libro 1: El nacimiento del mal. _

Abajo, el nombre del autor, Ted Bekker.

Sakura elevó una ceja escéptica, realmente no creyó que a él le pudieran gustar ese tipo de libros. Enseguida fijó sus ojos en su rostro estoico, su iris bailaba de una palabra a otra, su mente sumergida en las oraciones que desencadenaban hechos y escenarios en el libro. Debía ser interesante para mantenerlo tan abstraído de su presencia.

Un momento. ¿Acababa de decirle no lo pienses Haruno?, entonces no estaba tan ensimismado como creía.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba viendo la ventana? — preguntó ella.

— La ves cada diez minutos desde ayer. — respondió, con simpleza.

La pelirosa bufó de nuevo, maldito genio.

— ¿No entiendo qué carajos haces aquí? — articuló molesta.

Intentó cruzar los brazos, su intento falló y le generó más dolor en el cuerpo del que ya tenía.

_¿Qué se te olvida que si no fuera por él serías una paleta helada allá afuera con este clima, idiota? ¿O que te aplaca el dolor por la fractura? Serás imbécil. _

Bien, su consciencia se estaba pasando de la raya con los insultos. No era que no se los mereciera, pero tampoco para que le recordara su idiotez a cada rato.

— No queremos que vuelvas a intentar otro vuelo de prueba, ¿no crees? — su sarcasmo la sacó de sus pensamientos, (y la pelea mental con su tonta consciencia).

Lo miró, ahora su iris estaba clavado en ella, de forma fija y profunda, lo que lo generó un raro y bobo escalofrío. Hizo un puchero con la boca y volteó su rostro escondiendo un sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Ya les dije que no es para tanto. — respondió — ¡Y no era un vuelo de prueba, Neji!

Éste elevó una ceja.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces era desesperación?

La Haruno abrió la boca, luego la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y la volvió a cerrar.

— Boqueando como pez no me vas contestar, posiblemente solo te ahogues de tanto aire que tragas.

La pelirosa cerró la boca, infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño, tratando de asesinarlo con su mirada.

Maldito genio Hyūga…

— Yo no entiendo porque no se quedó Naruto.

— Porque Naruto solo te limaría más la paciencia y capaz que saltas con todo y muleta desde la habitación más alta. — dijo él, sereno, mientras pasaba pacientemente la próxima página de su libro.

La Haruno gruñó, descontenta y adolorida. Hasta ese momento solo podía mover el cuello.

— En unas horas la nieve descenderá y podremos llevarte a que te atiendan en un hospital. — mencionó el castaño.

Sakura lo ignoró, ya no quería salir de casa. Por intentarlo terminó con una pierna vendada, posiblemente fracturada según Neji. Quien solo ha logrado hasta el momento disminuir el dolor del cuerpo y de la pierna con medicamentos.

Según el genio Hyūga, para la aparatosa caída y la posición debió quebrarse el cuello. Ahora tenía que agradecerle al chico haberla oído gritar, caer y de paso socorrerla. Debía admitir que tener un aspirante a médico entre sus conocidos, era una ventaja. O en estos momentos estaría muriéndose de dolor.

_No es tan malo como piensas, hasta mucho hace soportándote tu mal humor. _

— _Cállate, ni que estuviera embarazada. — chilló a su consciencia. _

La que casualmente tenía una forma muy igual a la suya, solo que su cabello pintaba en azul oscuro y sus ojos más claros. Pero la sonrisa divertida que tenía en esos momentos, se le hizo macabra.

— ¿Estás embarazada Haruno?

La pregunta le llegó como balde de agua fría, giró lenta y nuevamente el rostro hacia Neji. Sus mejillas enrojecieron como un tomate maduro. A punto de explotar con solo exprimirlo.

Boqueó de nuevo, no sabía que decir. ¡Su voz se iba! ¡Y la maldita traidora de su consciencia se retorcía de la risa! ¡Oh Dios, que hizo para merecer tantas humillaciones!

— Si es así debes decírmelo, Sakura. — la voz de Neji sonó dura y… ¿molesta?

La pelirosa abrió la boca y luego la cerró, un momento, ¿la acababa de llamar por su nombre?

— Sakura.

¿Por qué su voz sonaba dura? Y su rostro impoluto tenía una pizca de molestia que se traslucía en la arruga que se formaba en su entrecejo, sus ojos fijos en su diminuta y frágil figura magullada, provocó que todos sus vellos se erizaran y le recorriera un escalofrío de excitación anticipado.

Esperen. ¿Excitación, embarazo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si ella era virgen!

— ¿Estás loco? ¿No crees que si fuera así no te lo habría dicho desde que me desperté?

Sonrió satisfecha, por fin una pregunta inteligente. Ignorando el hecho de que en primer lugar, no habría pensado en la remota posibilidad de salir por una ventana desde el segundo piso. En estado de gravidez, ni siquiera se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza esa gran idea que la mandó a la cama con mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

— Contigo se puede esperar de todo.

La respuesta no le gustó, pero pudo escuchar que su tono se suavizó y volvió al habitual. Ella suspiró y regresó la mirada a la ventana.

La nieve continuaba cayendo, ya no tan fuerte, más bien leve, moderada. Pequeños y diminutos copos de nieve, caían como el telar de una cortina blanca. No podía moverse, ni acercarse a la ventana sin que cada músculo atrofiado le doliera o se le desacomodara el hueso en aquella venda apretada a su pierna. Se condenó a sí misma a estar en esa cama, sin embargo, ya no le desagradaba tanto la idea como cuando despertó.

_¿Cuándo no? Mira la compañía…_

Puso los ojos en blanco, e inevitablemente vagó su mirada por la estantería con libros en aquella habitación que le designaron, aunque ahora que recordaba…

… Esa no era su habitación.

La estantería estaba ordenada, los libros organizados por orden alfabético, color y tomos. El escritorio pulcro, las cortinas no eran amarillas, sino que azul rey. Miró hacia abajo, el edredón era azul marino. El closet estaba abierto, pero solo había ropa de hombre.

Ordenada por colores y uso.

Hizo una mueca, esa no podía ser su habitación. ¿Quién podía ser tan ordenado con sus cosas aparte de Kakashi-sensei?

Solo dos personas se le venían a la mente, y no eran tan pulcros, y fanáticos de la limpieza, el orden y el aseo. A menos que…

— Estás en mi habitación. — respondió Neji —. Ya deja de mirar así mis cosas. En tu habitación todo quedó hecho un desorden después de tu ataque de ira.

Ah sí…

… Su ataque de ira…

No recordaba a cabalidad porque fue solo recordaba que…

.

.

— _¡Ya cállate, Naruto! _

_Un zapato voló, por poco el tacón se le clava en el ojo si no se agacha. Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi la miraron con temor. Pues la mirada de la pelirosa no era nada amistosa. _

_No supieron en qué momento se desató el infierno entre Naruto y Sakura. _

— _¿Qué demonios le pasó? — susurró Gaara a Sasuke. _

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se arrimó a su hermano. _

— _Gaara dice que, ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Sakura? — le susurró al Uchiha mayor, éste se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. _

— _Ni idea. Espera. — éste se arrimó a Shikamaru que veía todo tranquilamente, resguardado desde su asiento muy lejos de ese par — ¿Éstos preguntan que le pasó a Sakura? _

_El par miraron mal al Uchiha mayor, pero igual tenían curiosidad. _

— _Naruto le llamó gorda. — contestó, perezosamente el Nara. _

— _Auch. — articuló el Uchiha, sintiendo lástima por el pobre rubio… —. Naruto la llamó gorda. — le susurró a su hermano menor. _

— _Naruto la llamó gorda. — dijo éste a Gaara. _

_Y todos miraron con lástima al pobre de Naruto, sufriría por su bocota. _

— _Sakura-chan, espera, no, ¡Sakura-chan espera, no, eso duele, espera! — gritaba el pobre Naruto. _

_Mientras era abatido por una enfurecida Sakura que le tiraba zapatazos, y blandía uno con grandes tacones. Los cuales seguramente planeaba clavarle en lugares que ninguno preferiría mencionar… _

— _¡AY! ¡Sakura-chan eso duele! _

_El pobre Naruto yacía convaleciente en el suelo frío de la sala retorciéndose del dolor, la pelirosa le había pateado en un lugar donde ningún hombre quiere ser pateado. _

— _¡Eso por llamarme gorda imbécil! _

— _¡Pero si yo no dije eso! — lloriqueó el rubio, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. _

— _¡NO ME IMPORTA! — gritó fuera de sí la Haruno, enseguida miró a los cuatro espectadores en la sala — ¿Y ustedes qué? _

_Los cuatro negaron con sus cabezas, la miraban con cierto temor. A lo mejor si abrían la boca ellos le seguían. _

_Y ninguno quería sufrir el mismo destino que Naruto… _

— _Bien. _

_Dicho eso se fue de ahí, a paso de elefante. Tanto que escuchaban resonar sus pies en las escaleras, la oían gruñir un montón de insultos a Naruto y luego el golpe al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. _

.

.

Lo que aconteció después no era grato ser narrado. Cosas volaron por su habitación, ropa, zapatos, peines, cepillos dentales… Hasta el punto de enloquecer y tratar de salir por la ventana de la habitación del segundo piso.

¿Lo malo?

Que como niña scout salió reprobada, era una inútil en las escaladas ¿y qué pasó? Que no se sostuvo, resbaló y se cayó hasta dar con el piso. El cual afortunadamente estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque ya no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Y por si la caída y la posible fractura no era suficiente, lo helado del clima y el tiempo que pasó tirada en la nieve… Le acarreó un lindo resfriado. Su nariz estaba tan roja como la de Rodolfo el reno. Ahora que lo pensaba, hasta la situación en la que terminó sepultada en la nieve se le hacía inverosímil.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

_¿Qué pregunta más estúpida? ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te acaba de decir, idiota? _

Bufó descontenta a su consciencia.

— Yo te traje aquí. — respondió, escueto.

Lo observó levantarse del cómodo sillón e ir a cerrar las puertas de su closet. No pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo esculpido y musculoso del Hyūga, mucho menos como sus vaqueros envolvían perfectamente sus vigorosos muslos, o su levantado y proporcionado trasero. Mucho menos como aquella camisa de vestir delineaba sus anchos hombros y espalda, como se dibujaba la línea de la columna y sus músculos se marcaban en cada movimiento acoplándose a sus fornidos brazos, visualizando sus bíceps.

¿Cómo se sentiría estando entre esos brazos?

_Hermosa vista ¿no? Lo que haríamos con ese cuerpo… _

— Muy de acuerdo. — murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Sakura enrojeció hasta la médula cuando Neji volteó a verla, quiso negar, pero su columna y espalda dolían con ese solo movimiento.

— ¡No! — exclamó azorada.

— Uhm… Bien, iré abajo y te prepararé algo. Vuelvo enseguida. — dijo él, dejando el libro en el sillón.

La pelirosa se sorprendió por tanta hospitalidad de su parte.

— No, no Neji, no es necesario. En realidad no tengo hambre.

Su estómago gruñó.

— Traidor… — gruñó mirando a su estómago.

El Hyūga soltó una risa, lo que llamó la atención de la pelirosa. ¿Neji, _el cubo de hielo Hyūga_, sonriendo, siendo amable y cortés con ella? Había que verse ¿no?

— Vuelvo en seguida.

Dicho eso, el susodicho se salió de la habitación. No sin antes mirarla de una manera extraña, bueno, extraña para ella. Ya que con él era con quien menos intercambios de palabras tenía.

No obstante, le agradecía. Y si atendía a la verdad, su atención la hacía sentirse cálida e importante. Lo que le desataba una rara emoción en el estómago que la hacía sonreír sin tener motivo alguno.

Bueno, haberse quedado confinada al encierro tenía algo agradable.

Ahora ya no deseaba salir de esa casa.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. La historia será corta, solo serán tres capítulos así que bueno, espero que les guste esta actualización.  
_

_Crimela, amiga mía, ya sabes que me encanta tenerte por estos lados. Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado, espero que este capítulo igual. He aquí un poco de Neji-Saku, espero te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho amiga. _

_Umbrella y Onaomy, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A quienese me agregan a favorites y follows, mil gracias, nos veremos en la próxima. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


	3. Is not an ordinary request

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

Temática:

**Consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo.**

.

**I**s not an ordinary request.

**C**ap. III

.

‹‹ _El deseo va más allá de la atracción física. Motiva el olor, la sensación de bienestar y confianza que inspira esa piel _

_en particular, todo eso que llamamos química. ››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

Se movió, esta vez pudo hacerlo sin soltar un quejido doloroso.

_Agradece que tu chiste solo te costó una semi-fractura. _

Oh gracias, ¡no lo sabía! Esa consciencia suya continuaba recordándole la falta de sentido común que podía llegar a tener, en ciertas situaciones.

_En la desesperación más bien. _

Bufó, su puta consciencia no se callaba. ¿Es que acaso no tenía nadie más a quien fastidiar?

_No. _

Siempre pendiente, rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido inconforme. Tiró el libro que leía y tomó el periódico, que por alguna extraña y aledaña razón, Itachi había dejado en su habitación. Comenzó a pasar página por página, esperando encontrar algo interesante. No encontró nada.

Estaba aburrida, relativamente aburrida. Y la habían devuelto a la habitación, a _su_ habitación. La cual, casualmente, estaba muy ordenada y nítida. Seguía preguntándose quién se tomó el atrevimiento de limpiar.

_Seguramente la servidumbre, ¿no crees?_

Ah, la ironía de su voz interna comenzaba a rostizarle el seso. Gruñó, su yo interno podía ser cansón y un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando se le daba la gana. Ignoró el comentario y volvió a ver su habitación, las ventanas, en específico las cortinas. Eran amarillas y no azul rey, ya se había acostumbrado a esas cortinas. Después de un par de días…

_Ah… ¿A poco te gustaría estar con Neji en este momento? _

Picó su consciencia, que sonreía maliciosamente mostrando sus blancos dientes. Para Sakura, esa sonrisa no era más que un mal presagio de un posible asesinato. Sin embargo, sus mejillas traslucieron ese pensamiento insano en un sonrojo de tamaños descomunales.

_¡Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba el Hyūga! ¡¿Cuándo no?! ¡Si está como quiere!_

Recordó su querida e innegable consciencia.

— _No, no está como quiere… Está para comérselo y chuparse los dedos…_

Otro sonrojo, un que amenazaba con hacerle explotar las mejillas. Y es que todavía no podía olvidar aquella mañana, en la que se despertó antes de las horas acostumbradas y al darse la vuelta se lo encontró saliendo del cuarto de baño. Neji solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal en color gris oscuro, con el torso descubierto y el cabello húmedo.

El Hyūga caminaba distraídamente saliendo del cuarto de baño, secándose el pelo. Mientras Sakura casi tiene un paro cardíaco, al verlo solo con ese pegado pantalón marcando su anatomía, y los pectorales al aire libre. Poco después él notó su mirada y se la devolvió, de una forma que no supo explicar y con una sonrisa que se le hacía un plagio de la de los Uchiha; solo que mejorada.

— _¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves, Haruno? — preguntó, con un tono de voz bastante bajo y ronco._

Para Sakura, aun recordar esa pregunta y el significado de la misma le provocaba escalofríos.

¿Y qué hizo?

_Pegaste un grito como loca poseída y le dijiste hasta de lo que se iba a morir, idiota. _

Regañó su consciencia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a dar golpecitos en el suelo con su pie izquierdo, como quien dice: espero una explicación, jovencita.

Sakura la miró mal, pero tenía un sonrojo plantado en las mejillas de la vergüenza.

— Si tenía alguna oportunidad con él la mandé al tacho de la basura. — murmuró para sí misma.

Ese día fue un desastre. Aunque le resultó curioso el hecho de que Neji en lugar de molestarse por llamarle: marica impotente, se río de forma discreta y desenfadada. Esa reacción, para ella, seguía siendo un misterio.

_Eres una idiota. _

Replicó su consciencia. Y aunque le molestara, tenía mucha razón.

Tiró el periódico a un lado, se le quitaron las ganas de leer. Y aun le quedaban tres semanas más para estar ahí tirada, aburriéndose como ostra…

.

.

.

Tres semanas y creyó que había pasado un año. Tres semanas de escuchar a Naruto hablar tarugadas y ella no poderlo callar porque no podía correr, y al rubio se le hacía fácil salir corriendo y tomarle ventaja. Tres semanas de escuchar a Itachi ofrecerle sus servicios anti-suicidio y anti-lesbianismo, ¡Dios! Si hasta parecía que le brillaban los ojitos con esos relatos no aptos para menores de edad. Ahora comprendía por qué razón era tan amigo de Kakashi-sensei. Seguramente tenía la misma afición que su maestro de Inglés a esos libritos naranja con textos pornográficos.

Tres semanas de los monosílabos de Sasuke y Gaara. Con frecuencia pensaba que los cambiaron de chiquitos, ya se le hacía más familia estos dos, que Sasuke e Itachi. Éste último parecía un perico parlanchín. Tres semanas de escuchar a Shikamaru decir lo aburrido que era estar encerrado con quintales de nieve alrededor de la casa, del frío invernal y casi hipotérmico, y de la falta que le hacía ver el cielo cubierto de suaves y blancas nubes a las cuales admirar.

Tres semanas y al único que no había visto desde aquel día en el que le llamó marica impotente, era a Neji. Lo escuchaba hablar en los pasillos, en la sala o la cocina cuando ella decidía salir, pero no lo había visto. ¿Se habrá molestado por lo que le dijo? ¿Acaso se pasó con ese insulto?

_Si serás imbécil, ¡claro que te pasaste, idiota! ¡¿A qué hombre en su sano juicio le gusta que le digan gay?!_

Bien, debía darle la razón a su consciencia. Se había pasado, tenía que admitir, que su nerviosismo le jugó una mala pasada y terminó insultando a quien solo le ayudó y estuvo cuidando.

_Y ahora no podrás ni pedirle disculpas porque se fue antes que todos, ¡excelente, Sakura! Lo arruinaste de nuevo. _

¿Arruinar? ¿Arruinar qué?

_La posibilidad de tener algo con él. _

Abrió sus ojos grandemente, ¡¿la posibilidad de tener qué?! ¿Es que acaso su consciencia estaba loca?

La vio abrir la boca.

— _No, mejor no me contestes. _

La volvió a cerrar. Sakura suspiró, en verdad se había pasado y lo ofendió terriblemente. No debió hacerlo.

— Disculpe señorita. — habló la azafata, ésta a miró, era una guapa y muy cuidada rubia. La chica le hacía recordar a su mejor amiga Ino —. Se le cayó esto. — articuló entregándole un periódico enrollado, la pelirosa lo tomó sin visualizarlo realmente y se dio cuenta que no era suyo.

— No, esto no es… Mío… — musitó al final.

La azafata ya se había ido, soltó otro suspiro y se acomodó en el asiento. Por fortuna no le tocaría con la parranda de locos, ya estaba demasiado harta de su compañía como para que terminaran de enloquecerla.

_Noooo, ¿tú crees? _

— _Gracias, no contribuyas tanto. — le espetó, malhumorada a su fastidiosa consciencia. _

La susodicha bufó descontenta y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que ella abrió curiosa el periódico. Tenía la fecha de ese día. Bueno, nada perdía con leer, de paso se iría a la sección de empleos. Sus padres le habían dicho que debido a la crisis económica que estaban pasando, se les haría mucho más difícil continuar pagando su universidad y demás gastos. Así que no le haría mal encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, les ayudaría un poco con la economía y de paso, se distraería y no malgastaría su tiempo libre.

Comenzó a hojear hasta que encontró la sección de empleos, lo único malo es que cuando comenzó a leer detenidamente buscando uno adecuado para ella no encontró ninguno que la convenciera, o más bien, ninguno que se apegara a su _experiencia_.

Claro, en qué mundo sucedería eso, si solo sabía un poco de taquigrafía por haber estudiado secretariado en la secundaria. Decepcionada, continúo leyendo, hasta qué…

"_Plaza para secretaria provisional en empresa prestigiosa._

_Sueldo base más prestaciones de ley. _

_No es necesaria experiencia."_

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro a la peli-rosa, con emoción extrajo un bolígrafo de su bolso de mano y lo marcó varias veces. Enviaría su currículum a la dirección que se presentaba en el periódico. Esperaba obtener una respuesta positiva, por lo menos tendría un pequeño alivio.

Con una sonrisa se acomodó en el asiento, esperaba que su mala racha cambiara. Y de paso su querida consciencia dejara de torturarla.

.

.

.

Bien…

… Cuando recibió aquella llamada a su casa, diciéndole que tendría una entrevista a las once de la mañana para el trabajo de secretaria, jamás esperó encontrarse con eso…

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — la pregunta le salió de improviso, sin pensar.

— Es lo que yo quisiera preguntarte a ti. — escuchó aquella voz varonil, serena y ronca con un tinte de seriedad.

Su mirada fija en su pequeña y ya no, tan magullada figura. Se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. Bien, habían empezado con el pie izquierdo.

— Yo vengo por una entrevista de trabajo, ¿qué haces tú aquí? — respondió, suavizando el tono de voz y omitiendo los insultos repentinos que emergían de su garganta sin querer.

— Yo soy quien te va a entrevistar. — Sakura abrió la boca, luego la cerró, no entendía nada. Él omitió un suspiro de cansancio —. Es la empresa de mi familia, trabajo aquí en las vacaciones. — explicó, aun cuando la peli-rosa sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Eso la sorprendió.

— No tenía idea de que trabajaras aquí, Neji.

— Es un pequeño pasatiempo empresarial. — comentó él, con simpleza.

Para la Haruno eso era bastante admirable, como si la carrera de Doctorado en Medicina no fuese lo suficientemente exigente, al Hyūga se le daba por tener un pasatiempo que era igual de complicado. Bueno, no por nada era catalogado un genio ¿no?

La peli-rosa se quedó callada, sinceramente, ahora que lo recordaba…

_Le debes una disculpa, idiota. _

— _No tienes ni qué recordármelo… _

Levantó la mirada que repentinamente había posado en su regazo, centrándola en su _entrevistador_. Con impresión se percató de que el genio Hyūga vestía un traje azul oscuro, una pulcra camisa blanca a juego con una corbata sencilla azul marino con rayas negras. Con tortura se dio cuenta de cómo el saco calzaba perfectamente en sus hombros anchos, sus brazos se envolvían correctamente, marcando sus bíceps aun a través de la prenda.

Y como la blancura de la camisa permitía ver sus pectorales y algunos cuadros de su abdomen, aun en su recta posición. Lo vio flexionarse un tanto hacia adelante y mirarla directamente, fijo y sin perder un solo detalle de la mirada jade sobre él. Se sintió expuesta ante el escrutinio de esos ojos luna, y se vislumbraba en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Neji se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía la boca semi-abierta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar libremente. Como si tuviera la boca seca. Luego la vio ruborizarse y cerrarla de golpe, mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una risa.

Ya antes fue testigo de ese tipo de reacciones en una mujer, pero la mayoría de ellas se lanzaban para obtener lo que quería. Contemplar como la peli-rosa se retraía y rehuía a su persona, demostraba mucha más inocencia de la que creía. Y en ella era simplemente adorable.

La Haruno respiró profundamente, tomó aire con exageración a su propio parecer. Cerró los ojos instantáneamente y luego los colocó encima del Hyūga, éste la miraba atentamente y eso aumentaba su, de por sí, gran nerviosismo.

Carraspeó, intentando inútilmente despejar su garganta de algo que no tenía atorado ahí.

— Ahm… Neji… Yo… Yo te debo una disculpa por lo del otro día. — musitó abochornada, con el sonrojo en aumento, sus manos se retorcían en su regazo arruinando su falda plisada. Él la miró sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería, o bien podía ser una treta para que lo repitiera, que era lo más seguro —. Ahm… Cuando te dije… Maricón impotente…

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro avergonzado, y evadió sus ojos escrutadores momentáneamente. Un silencio se formó entre ellos, un prolongado e incómodo silencio.

Ella entendía que él estuviera molesto con ella, tenía razones, motivos para estarlo. Sin embargo, ella por algún extraño discernimiento, sintió una angustia poco común. Y no le agradaba la idea de que la viera como una niñita de preparatoria, que no sabe tratar con los hombres a su alrededor. Como una niñita inmadura e incapaz de socializar con el sexo opuesto.

— Yo, no reaccioné bien, lo siento mucho, Neji. No fue mi intención llamarte así.

Para el Hyūga, el hecho de que Sakura se sintiera en la obligación de pedirle disculpas no solo se le hizo un gesto educado y noble. Sino también, dulce y tierno, pues parecía sentirlo demasiado.

Pero únicamente dio un asentimiento, la Haruno no le vio cambiar de postura ni de gesto. Seguía soberbio e impoluto, aunque su mirada perlada lucía muy profunda y penetrante. Generándole, nuevamente, un latigazo inevitable de excitación.

— No te preocupes. — dijo únicamente él —. Empecemos con esto.

Dicho eso, Neji comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, aunque mientras las hacía no despega su vista de ella. A medida que las hacía, su intranquilidad crecía, su estómago se hacía un nudo y los movimientos calculados y sensuales del castaño realmente le provocaban pensamientos para nada sanos.

— Creo que eso es todo, Haruno. — emitió Neji, marcando algunas cosas en la hojas de su carpeta y cerrándola en un movimiento rápido y meditado. Bastante habitual a su parecer.

Enseguida lo vio posar los codos en el escritorio, entrelazar sus dedos y colocar sensualmente su barbilla en ese soporte para mirarla un instante. Una sola mirada de él, le hizo sentir un escalofrío y un estremecimiento raro que le asustó. Lo que provocó se pusiera de pie estrepitosamente, intentando escapar a su mirada y las sensaciones que esta le inducía.

— Bue-Bueno… Creo que mejor me retiro. — articuló torpemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta para abandonar la oficina.

— Espera. — dijo él con total tranquilidad. La Haruno atinó a verle ocultando su nerviosismo, mientras infinidad de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza acerca de por qué le había dicho eso.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? — preguntó ella, titubeante.

— ¿Crees que con esa disculpa te perdonaré por haber dudado de mi sexualidad? — preguntó él, con ese rostro serio e inexpresivo que le caracteriza.

La Haruno se quedó callada, no podía contestar o terminaría hablando de más otra vez.

¿Por qué se sentía como Hinata cuando hablaba con Naruto?

— ¿Q-Qué propones? — inquirió, bastante sonrojada mientras en su mente navegaban infinidad de situaciones nada sanas ni limpias.

— Primero… — la Haruno trago duro al oírlo. —. Hay un restaurant cerca, acompáñame. — no se lo preguntó, casi se lo ordenó —. Y por la noche tengo que acudir a una cena, necesito una acompañante. — por primera vez el Hyūga sonreía levemente al mirar a la Haruno con la cabeza baja ocultando su vergüenza.

— Pero… — se armó de valor para hablar.

— No tienes que oponerte. — sus ojos perlados enfocaron los ojos jades titubeantes de la chica —. Dudaste de la sexualidad de un hombre, es algo inaudito. — la miró —. Deberías de saberlo.

¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar?

— Entiendo… — no sabía por qué razón se mostraba dócil ante él, porque en ese momento —. Pero solo será eso, ¿verdad? — preguntó con cierto temor, ocultando un deseo que provenía desde el fondo de su ser.

— Si solo quieres eso. — se levantó de su silla —. Pero… Si quieres comprobar que soy impotente, pues… — le guiño el ojo —. De ti dependerá hacérmelo saber. — caminó y pasó al lado de una enrojecida Haruno que se había quedado sin habla.

— Y-yo… y-yo… y-yo… — apenas podía articular una sola palabra.

— Anda, vámonos. — le llamó, ya desde la puerta. —. Lo hablamos en nuestra cita…

— ¿Ci-Cita? — el nerviosismo aumentó y quiso ver al Hyūga, pero éste ya se había alejado de ella.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! — el nerviosismo se le olvidó y corrió para alcanzar al Hyūga mientras en el rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa… Algo bueno podría pasar esa noche…

Porque a veces las sorpresas, llegan de forma inesperada.

Después de todo, no fue una pérdida, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Si desean un epílogo de esto, háganmelo saber que lo haré para que no quede tan simple. _

_**Crimela**, me alegra muchísimo que mi historia te haya hecho reír tanto. Realmente me complace saberlo. Y me siento halagada que aquí, el inner de Sakura te haya parecido apropiado, pues sí, Neji se preocupa mucho por ella y bueno, en este capítulo se verá un poco rápido todo, pero así era la temática del foro en el que participé (por cierto, estoy nominada al Award del año regálenme sus votos (?) Ok, no.) Pero si quieres, puedo hacer un epílogo para que sepan como terminaron en toda la historia. Ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews, sobretodo el hecho de que mis historias te gusten tanto. Sabes que es mutuo, tus historias me fascinan y sigo esperando continuación del ItaSaku y del NejiSaku que tienes. Y bueno, como ya te dije, la enfermedad de Neji tiene una finalidad, aunque auguro que sufrirás mucho con lo que sigue... Espero no me odies. Jajaja. _

_**Misaki mei**, realmente quise hacer una Sakura graciosa intentando no hacer tanto OoC y conservando sus actitudes, no sé si lo logré, pero a veces pienso que les cambio mucho la personalidad. Espero que no se haya notado tanto. Bueno, nuestro Itachi siempre inventa. Y bueno, lo de Naruto fue épico, realmente se lo ganó. A ninguna mujer se le dice su peso si no quieren morir en sus manos. Gracias por tus reviews, y me alegra que mis escritos sean de tu agrado. _

_Sin más me despido, será hasta la próxima si desean el epílogo de esta historia. Cuídense mucho. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


	4. It is not an ordinary news

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

— _Comunicación telepática —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**E**pílogo.

**P**art I.

.

**I**t is not an ordinary news.

.

‹‹ _El éxito consiste en obtener lo que se desea. La felicidad, en disfrutar lo que se obtiene. ››_

.

Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

_Se dejó llevar… _

_La llevó a su casa, la besó suave, tiernamente… Pero eso solo fue el inicio para que pasaran a otro nivel. Besos salvajes, apasionados, manos vagando por sus cuerpos. Un saco negro cayó al suelo junto a un corbatín… La camisa blanca le siguió, solo entonces pudo ver aquellos pectorales marcados, los cuadros de su abdomen y su piel blanca aun medio de la tenue luz de la habitación. _

_No le dio tiempo de detallarlo, realmente la besó con urgencia, con necesidad. Sus grandes manos recorrieron su cuerpo por encima de la tela de aquel vestido azul rey de seda, que él mismo había enviado esa tarde para que no tuviera una excusa para no ir aquella cena. _

_La prenda cayó al suelo, dejando sus senos al aire, no llevaba sostén debido al escote del vestido. Se sintió expuesta, quiso cubrirse y él no se lo permitió. _

— _Eres hermosa… — susurró a su oído. _

_Ella soltó un suspiro, observó sus ojos perlados, el fuego de la pasión consumía sus ojos, transmitiéndoselo a los propios. Sin embargo, ahí podía ver algo más, un sentimiento realmente inexplicable… No quiso pensar, solo quería vivir el momento y entregarse por una vez en su vida. _

_Le gustaba, le atraía, ¿no había nada de malo en eso, verdad? _

_No pensó más, sus besos en los labios, cuello, sus manos presionando sus senos y otras partes de su anatomía hasta llegar a la cama. Acariciaba, rozaba con gentileza. Con cuidado. Como si supiera en el fondo que no era tan experimentada como parecía. _

_Instantes más tarde, ambos, desnudos. Él llenándola de caricias, ella temerosa tocaba partes de él y otras no las quería ver, pues ya la "sentía" en su abdomen. Su erección, de tamaño considerable. No deseaba verla o el miedo terminaría por hacerla desertar en la experiencia. Así que, solo percibió como él habría sus piernas gentilmente y se acomodaba entre ellas, próximo colocó la punta de miembro en la entrada de su cavidad. _

_Lo siguiente fue un pinchazo doloroso que le hizo emitir una pequeña queja, tan diminuta como el hecho de que no quería se diera cuenta del porqué la articuló. _

_Demasiado tarde. Él se dio cuenta en el momento. _

— _Lo lamento. — musitó al oído de nuevo —. Pasará en un momento. _

_Unos minutos de inactividad, pero eso no significaba que no la llenara de besos y caricias tiernas. La besó, un beso lento y largo que le despertó aún más la libido, movió sus caderas dándole el permiso, necesitaba sentirlo… _

_Él no se hizo de rogar, comenzó con embestidas suaves y atentas, sus manos vagaban por sus cuerpos inquietas. Los besos apasionados encendían más la excitación. Lo que provocó arremetidas más rápidas, profundas cuando enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cadera… Y… _

.

.

La alarma sonó despertándola de su recuerdo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aun tenía tan fresca esa memoria. Como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando ya habían pasado más de dos años de eso… Sin embargo, lo recordaba de forma constante. Si no hubiese sido por aquel incidente y la _desafortunada_ cita, no habrían llegado hasta donde estaban.

Después de aquella noche en la que lo acompañó, de la pasión que surgió de repente por su atracción y lo que aconteció después… Neji le pidió salir con ella, de forma permanente no esporádica, no un juego, algo serio. Porque quería algo con ella, porque le gustaba, mucho más que eso…

Y así comenzó aquella accidentada y extraña relación entre ellos, era un secreto a voces. Bueno, no tan secreto, porque a Neji Hyūga no le gustaban las relaciones secretas, así que lo hizo público en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad. Le sorprendió saber que Neji Hyūga no era del tipo frío, sino todo lo contrario. En cada cita, salida ocasional o encuentro, le tomaba de la mano y no le avergonzaba hacerlo, o un beso tenue y ligero. Tampoco era una miel, pero no era tan simple como creyó que sería.

— _¿Por qué avergonzarme de hacerlo si estoy con mi pareja? _

Le había dicho en aquella ocasión que se lo preguntó. Ella solo soltó una risa atontada, la pregunta ahora que la analizaba, sonó estúpida.

_Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar semejante estupidez. _

Ah, esa voz irónica. Como la extrañaba, ya se le hacía raro no aparecer en esos momentos.

El pitido de la alarma volvió a sonar, tomó el celular y lo apagó. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, al objeto dispuesto en la orilla del lavabo, cubierto con papel de baño. Sintió unas mariposas ya conocidas en el estómago, el nerviosismo la invadió, se rehusó a tomarlo.

_¡Vamos, ¿qué esperas para ver el resultado?!_

Apuró su yo interno, parecía ansiosa por el movimiento consecutivo de sus manos sobre su cabellera azulada.

— _Pero… ¿Y si es positivo? ¿Qué tal si él no quiere eso, si no es lo que espera? ¡Está a punto de graduarse!_

Exclamó a su consciencia, desesperada y angustiada del posible resultado de esa prueba. No podía hacerle eso a él, no ahora que le faltaba apenas una semana para su doctorado. No, no podía ser positivo el resultado.

_Él te ama, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_

Esas palabras provenientes de su yo interno le hicieron recordar aquellas palabras.

.

.

_Se encontraba recostada boca arriba, mirando el blanco y pulcro encielado de la habitación en el departamento de Neji. Respiraba agitada. _

_Acababan de hacer el amor, después de haber llegado de aquella reunión familiar en la que él la presentó como su novia, oficialmente ante toda la familia Hyūga y varios invitados, socios de la familia. _

_Giró levemente la cabeza, y ahí se lo encontró. Con el codo apoyado en la almohada y la palma de la mano sosteniendo su cabeza, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y caían desparramados y con gracia por la almohada. Sin embargo, sus ojos perla la miraban de una forma muy particular, una que le hizo enrojecer hasta la médula y taparse aún más con la sábana gris. El Hyūga soltó una pequeña risa, encantando, de que a pesar de todas las experiencias sexuales que habían pasado en esos 12 meses, Sakura continuaba teniendo aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba. Y la cual él seguía adorando, de la que no se cansaría jamás. _

— _¿Q-Qué sucede? — preguntó ella, con aquel tono inocente y avergonzado. _

_La Haruno aun continuaba preguntándose, ¿por qué razón con él siempre se ponía así, dócil y nerviosa? _

_Neji la miró intensamente antes de acercarse a ella y besarle los labios largamente. No obstante, se dio cuenta, de que en ese gesto había impreso algo más que ternura y dulzura… Sino también, amor. _

_Una vez finalizado el beso, él colocó su frente con la de ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados y lo escuchó respirar profundamente. _

— _Te amo. — musitó. _

_Sorprendida abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de él, que la contemplaban profunda y amorosamente, como si se tratara de la mayor de las bellezas que hubiera visto en su vida. Como si para él no existiera otra cosa más que ella, como si no hubiese nada más que ella en ese lugar. _

_El corazón de Sakura saltó, emocionado, ansioso y feliz. Feliz de que él por fin dijera esas dos palabras que ella tenía atoradas entre pecho y espalda desde hacía mucho, pero que no había dicho porque no quería ilusionarse en vano, porque no quería crear otra fantasía en su cabeza, en la que solo ella era feliz con sus mentiras… _

_No lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que derramarlas. _

— _Sakura… _

— _No… No, Neji, es solo qué… — tenía un nudo en la garganta, atorada por el cúmulo de emociones, negó con la cabeza, luego lo miró y le sonrió —… No sabes que feliz me haces al decirme esto… — logró decir, consiguiendo así aplacar un poco la expresión de preocupación de él —. Yo también te amo. — articuló entre hipidos, enseguida lo besó. _

_Ese beso se profundizó y terminaron haciendo el amor de nuevo, dos o tres veces más. _

.

.

_Ahora lo recuerdas. _

Dijo su consciencia, sacándola un poco de aquel estado de letargo.

— _Sí, lo recuerdo. _

Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en el lavabo. Tanto que no escuchó los llamados de su pareja al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estás ahí?

Los llamados la asustaron, no obstante, nada pudo parar la puerta que se abrió y mostró la gran y musculosa figura de su novio. La peli-rosa dio un bote, soltó un pequeño grito y se alejó rápidamente del lavabo, tirando en el proceso aquel objeto al suelo.

— Sakura, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Neji, mirando a su novia que repentinamente se había puesto pálida al verlo llegar.

La Haruno sintió un repentino mareo que casi la hace perder el equilibrio, lo que alertó rápidamente al castaño y la tomó de los brazos, e hizo que se sentara en el inodoro mientras él se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó de nuevo —. He estado llamándote desde hace diez minutos y no contestabas, creí que algo te pasaba. Has estado distraída toda la semana, ¿qué sucede, Sakura? — indagó, esta vez observándola preocupado.

La peli-rosa abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. ¿Cómo decirle lo que pasaba, cuando él estaba preparándose para su graduación? ¿Cómo agobiarlo con eso? No podía, simplemente no podía hacerle eso…

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar, pero se tragó los sentimientos.

— Sakura, estás preocupándome.

— Y-Yo…

No podía hablar, así que, sin quererlo realmente, dirigió sus ojos jade hacia el objeto que yacía en el suelo boca abajo. Neji, instantáneamente siguió la dirección del iris de su novia y observó el objeto que reconoció al instante. Sakura reaccionó rápidamente e intentó tomarlo antes, pero Neji fue más veloz y lo cogió antes que ella.

Él había reconocido el objeto, por lo que al cogerlo miró de inmediato a su pareja, pero ésta evadió su mirada con culpabilidad. No entendía, no comprendía porque reaccionaba así. Volvió a mirar el objeto en sus manos, se trataba de una prueba de embarazo casera. La cual estaba seguro, Sakura no había tenido el valor de ver. La conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, casi tres años en una relación y dos de ellos viviendo juntos, le habían hecho conocerla más que bien.

De hecho, podía leer sus pensamientos antes de que ella los emitiera. Así de bien la conocía.

Revisó la prueba, dos rayitas en color rosa. Lo que significaba:

_Positivo. _

Respiró hondamente antes de mirarla de nuevo, ella continuaba rehuyendo a su mirada, porque desgraciadamente a su persona no podía eludirla.

— Sakura. — llamó, suavemente, ésta no se dio por aludida. Así que se acercó a ella nuevamente, continuaba en cuclillas frente a ella —. Sakura, mírame. — dijo, tomándole gentilmente el rostro y girándolo hacia él. La Haruno miraba el piso, cualquier cosa menos a él —. Escucha, ¿es por esto que estás evadiéndome? — preguntó, alzando la prueba en sus manos —. Sakura, por favor, mírame. — pidió, sereno y paciente.

Finalmente, la chica se dignó a tomar valor y mirarlo, en sus ojos jade podía verse vergüenza, dolor y… Miedo, mucho, mucho pánico del resultado que arrojaría esa prueba.

Él ya lo sabía. Lo supo con los mareos, los repentinos vómitos en las mañanas, todas las molestias que venía presentando desde hacía unas semanas. Estaba preparado para eso, de hecho, estaba feliz de ver ese resultado. No obstante, auguraba que Sakura se sentiría culpable de tal cosa.

— S-Sí… Y-Yo… Neji… No quería que esto pasara, no fue mi intención, de verdad, perdóname… — musitó, con los ojos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas, reteniéndolas lo más posible para no parecer tan débil ante la situación.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, ¿perdonarla? ¿Por qué habría de perdonarla? Él ya estaba preparado para eso, ambos eran adultos, tenían 25 y 27 años respectivamente, él estaba a un paso de ser médico. Tenía un buen empleo e ingresos financieros aledaños a su profesión.

Eran una pareja, la amaba, estaba a su lado y era feliz. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Un hijo solo consolidaría lo que ya tenían, lo que pronto serían. Una familia. ¿Por qué habría que perdonarle cuando debía estarle agradecido de darle lo que siempre le faltó?

— ¡Hey! Tranquila. — le dijo, mientras le alzaba de nuevo el rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas, quitando el rastro de las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar —. No tienes nada porqué pedir perdón, Sakura. No es tu culpa, de hecho, no es culpa de nadie.

— Pe-Pero…

— Shhhh. — la cayó y le dio un pequeño beso, que para el corazón de Sakura fue como un aliento cálido de vida. Al separarse, éste la miró a los ojos, con un brillo muy especial que hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran repentinamente —. Te amo, ¿sabías eso? — ella asintió, éste le sonrió —. Y no has podido hacerme más feliz, que sabiendo que seré padre. — le dijo, con una alegría inusual.

Lo que consiguió que ella emitiera una risa entre sollozos, aliviándole el corazón y obteniendo la felicidad propia. Enseguida, lo vio buscar algo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

Su corazón saltó emocionado, los latidos fueron de cien a mil por hora, imaginándose lo que había dentro de esta pequeña caja.

— Iba a dártelo esta noche, pero… Debido a los acontecimientos, es mejor que lo haga ahora.

Seguido de esto, Neji abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo, dentro, había un hermoso y sencillo anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra en tonalidad jade. No era ostentoso, era simple, sencillo y hermoso. Como ella.

Sakura abrió la boca y llevó las manos hasta ella, cubriéndola debido a la impresión.

— Sakura… Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, si tú me lo permites… — esas palabras eran retóricas, ella lo sabía.

Y soltó un sollozo, emocionada, con el corazón bailándole y en su estómago un millar de mariposas volando. No lo podía creer, aun no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado.

Todo por aquel desafortunado accidente.

— ¿Entonces, qué dices? — indagó Neji, quien a pesar de la pregunta, sonreía.

— ¡Oh, Neji! Eso no se pregunta, ¡claro que quiero casarme contigo! — exclamó la Haruno, con voz entrecortada y lanzándose a sus brazos.

El Hyūga soltó una pequeña risa y correspondió el gesto, la abrazó fuertemente y besó sus labios con dulzura.

— Te amo. — musitó la peli-rosa, con lágrimas emanando de sus ojos.

— Yo también te amo. — respondió Neji, con ternura acariciando su espalda.

En cuanto se separaron, el castaño procedió a colocar el anillo en el dedo anular de su novia, ahora prometida. Le iba muy bien a su mano, se veía simplemente hermoso en su dedo y al contemplarla, se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más maravillado con su belleza.

La maternidad le sentaría muy bien a su prometida.

— Creo que esta noche tendremos tres motivos por los cuales celebrar. — articuló Neji, mirando a su novia quien le sonrió dulcemente.

— Eso es seguro, tu familia se volverá loca. — concordó Sakura con gracia —. Sobretodo Hanabi y Hinata.

— Les encantará tener un sobrino en casa. — coincidió él, soltando una risa divertida —. Creo que se volverán locas. — murmuró simulando miedo, lo que logró que su prometida soltara una risa por la exageración tan poco usual en él, la acompañó con una sonrisa y la miró fijamente —. Es mejor que nos demos prisa, no debemos llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Le ayudó a levantarse del inodoro, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Ésta elevó la cabeza para poder mirarlo, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, ahora sonreía ampliamente. De la forma que a él le encantaba verla.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha _rápida_? — ronroneó él, a su oído, mientras paseaba su nariz por su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos sobre este.

Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando esa sensación de excitación y ansia anticipada, que le hizo estremecerse y soltó un pequeño gemido. Pero recordó…

— Ne-Neji… No creo que…

Él se detuvo para contemplarla, vio el miedo y la duda plantada en su rostro e iris. Soltó una risa, divertido. Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

— No Sakura, nada le ocurrirá al bebé, despreocúpate por eso. — soltó otra risa, lo que le hizo recibir otro golpe de su novia.

La vio separarse y darle la espalda, intentando inútilmente ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas a punto de reventar.

Neji rió de nuevo, adoraba su inocencia. Y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura por la espalda descansando sus grandes manos sobre el vientre de Sakura, ese en el que crecía su primogénito. Aun no se notaba su estado, pero no faltaban más que escasas semanas para que comenzara a verse la curvatura de su vientre.

— Sabes que no lo hago por molestarte, solo despejo tu duda. — murmuró a su oído, amorosamente disculpándose.

La Haruno se sintió mal con su reacción, ella lo sabía, solo que no le gustaba sentirse tan tonta con respecto a esos temas.

— Lo sé. — dijo, bajamente mientras se giraba aun envuelta en sus brazos, le miró y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Luego le sonrió, pícaramente y éste comprendió, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa — ¿Qué te parece si tomamos esa ducha en este instante?

No faltó decir más, pronto el juego comenzó, caricias, besos y prendas que cayeron al suelo.

Oh, estaban seguros de que llegarían tarde a la celebración de su graduación… ¿Pero qué importaba?

Al final valdría la pena.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, bueno, he aquí una parte del epílogo (que me saldrá más largo de lo previsto), así que tendrán que esperar a la segunda parte. Pero, espero que les guste lo que leyeron y merezca un comentario de su parte. Sí, sí, sé que hice mucho OoC con Neji, pero no me pareció otra situación y esto lo tenía planeado desde que subí el final del Three-shot. Así que disculparán la salida del carácter de Neji. _

_**Crimela**, amiga mía, que gratificante es saber que la historia ha sido de tu gusto. Aunque no sabía que te encantara tanto mi relato, es bastante soso y sin mucho chiste a veces, pero me alegras el día y me sacas una sonrisa con tus palabras. Oh, ya te mandé el link del foro, las votaciones duran hasta el 17 a las nueve de la noche, claro que para entrar tienes que registrarte y se sería un lío. Pero con saberlo me basta. Aquí está la parte del epilogo, ya pronto tendré la segunda y por supuesto, última parte. Espero que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes, ya cuando puedas dejarás los reviews que te faltan.  
_

_**Misaki mei**, sí, Sakura dudó de la hombría de Neji y mira en lo que terminó. Jajaja, pero bueno ha sido un buen motivo para terminar de esta manera ¿no? Lamento no relatarte todo lo que aconteció en la cena, pero solo alargaría algo que ya por defecto llegó a su final, sin embargo, una mínima parte supiste con ese apartado al principio. Ya sabes como terminaron, solo falta una parte nada más para aclarar. _

_Para las que pidieron epílogo, aquí lo tienen, lo que me sale un poco más largo de lo planeado. Así que sin más, me despido y espero que lo que han leído les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho._

_¡Oh! Aprovecho esta actualización para pedirles algo que ya tenía planeado, pero creo que me tardaré más, e igual lo haré saber en las próximas. Como estamos en fiestas, le daré a escoger entre un Large Fic o un One-shot sobre esta pareja, depende de la cantidad de reviews y peticiones escogeré que categoría haré, queda a su criterio y pueden aportar para temática, categoría y demás.  
_

_Ahora sí, sin más me despido, cuídense mucho. Hasta la próxima. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


End file.
